Especially in the hybrid-type bicycle, which is provided both with driving pedals and with an internal combustion engine, it is a desirable objective to control its speed, especially when primarily driven by the engine. Also, it would constitute an advantage to relate the attained speed to some familiar and routine function of riding the bicycle, such as pedaling it, which can also assist in the propulsion of the vehicle, especially during accelerating conditions at lower speeds.